The Silver Prince
by MrNinjaIII
Summary: On the mission to wave they requested support and they got it in the form of one of the strongest Shinobi in Konoha. Watch (read?) how this affects the lives of team seven as they continue through the world. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
**This is my first fanfic so please don't get mad. (I am willing to accept all criticism)**

 **-This is a story about an OC entering the Naruto world.**

 **-The main story will start after the wave arc.**

 **-There will be some OOC characters some of them just because I can't write them well.**

 **-Most likely will contain slight Sakura bashing, I just find it hard to see her as useful until she is trained by Tsunade. As well as some rightful Villager criticism at least.**

 **-Not sure if I even want a pairing, so there is a chance of no pairings.**

 **-There is a high chance of some OP character's in this story.**

 **-Will contain Mature language.**

 **-Most Likely will have grammar issues.**

 **-I know the last name is stolen but please excuse it I couldn't think of one.**

"Normal talk"

" _Thoughts"_

 **"Demon/Super pissed strong people talk"**

 **"** _ **Demon thought"**_

 **"Jutsu Style: Jutsu Name"**

 **I do not own anything but the idea! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And pretend there are other disclaimer type things here.**

 **Konohagakure.**

 **Hokage Office.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage was having a very stressful day. First the damn Civilian council is pushing for funds and other things to make their pampered lives easier. Then there is the never-ending stack of paperwork. Now he gets a report from Kakashi's Genin team that he just sent out on their first C-Rank Mission, they ran into some chunin rank shinobi that were sent to kill the person they are escorting, Tazuna the bridge builder.

They had been sent by Gato, a very rich and influential Tyrant who owns many companies and is suspected of multiple illegal activities. To stop him from helping the country of wave by making a bridge to allow better trading with the mainland.

Kakashi's team had decided to move on so he had requested help from someone who could get to them before a Jounin shinobi came to kill Tazuna. Sarutobi sighed as he started thinking of who to send.

Then he decided, He made a small hand gesture and a female ANBU with a cat mask appeared as if from nowhere and kneeled.

"Go get Kildred Zoldyck for me" The Hokage ordered.

The ANBU nodded silently and left in a shunshin, leaving a swirl of leaves.

Kildred Zoldyck was a shinobi that has very little information on his strength, the only thing known is he is very skilled in kenjutsu, Lightning ninjutsu, and is insanely fast. He has never been reported to go full strength. He is also the head of the very small but still very strong Zoldyck clan. Who specialize in assassination, speed, and lightning jutsu.

They were one of the three clans that founded Konoha. This was not exactly public information because the Zoldyck clan is a very secretive clan. The children while trained extensively in the shinobi ways are given a choice when they are deemed strong enough, to either become a genin and be given a fake last name to hide their identity or to become an ANBU and protect the village form the shadows.

Kildred was one who chose to become an ANBU but when he became clan head he decided to leave ANBU mainly because he thought that all Clan heads should have a name made for themselves. So a few months before he became clan head he left ANBU and started taking missions where his face could become known. While he is very young being only shortly into his seventeenth year of life he was well known and had a fairly high bounty in the Bingo book.

Several minutes later she reappeared with a man with long silver almost white hair that ended at his shoulders and covered his forehead, his eyes were a piercing violet color, he had on shoulder guards reminiscent of that worn in the warring states period as well as two pieces of armor hanging on the sides of his hips. He also had a short sleeved loose dark grey shirt with a high collar and zipper with the sleeves stopping just before his elbow and grey pants stopping at his shins wrapped in grey bandages with black shinobi sandals, as well wore long gloves that are fingerless on all his fingers except his pointer and middle, the gloves stopped just below his elbow. And finally a simple black scarf around his neck. His Konoha Forehead protector was on a simple black cloth around his waist that the Hokage was unsure where it was tied. At his waist was a sleek black case to a sword the guard was silver and the handle was covered in bandages with some of it hanging of the end.

The man was rather short about 5 foot 7. He was also very slim his body seemed to be built for speed and his stance though very laid back his eyes showed that he was at full alert.

"Hokage-Sama" he said while casually leaning backward with his hands in his pockets. He had a sucker in his mouth and an apathetic look on his face.

"Kildred you are to go help Kakashi and his genin team protect the bridge builder Tazuna in Wave Country." The Hokage ordered. "This is an A-Rank Mission at least because there is an almost definite chance of at least one Jounin Shinobi appearing. Head to his home at your fastest speed and investigate any chakra fluctuations in the area"

"Anything else Hokage-Sama?" Kildred asked after nodding.

"Yes while there if you can find an ideal chance kill the businessman known as Gato" he replied, "If you cannot find the chance while on the mission before heading back be sure to kill him."

"Yes Hokage-Sama"

With that, he grabbed the mission scroll and read it while speeding out of the village.

 **A few hours later- Wave Country**

Kildred sighed.

He had been traveling for hours and he was bored even though he had deactivated his weight seals and had been adding chakra to his legs the trip was taking forever especially when he had to run across the water. He had been reading thru most of the trip so far but he finished his book and did not pack another.

He sighed again as he moved to grab another sucker but suddenly stopped and his head snapped to where he felt fluctuations of chakra.

He disappeared and reappeared in a tree on the outside of a clearing next to a lake. In the clearing, he saw Team 7 and Tazuna. Team 7 he noticed had one girl with pink hair who looked far too skinny to be healthy especially for a Kunoichi, she wore a red dress and black shorts under them.

There was also two boys one blonde with three whisker-like marks on each cheek and was in a god awful orange jumpsuit that just screamed 'Kill me' and Kildred knew that this was the 'demon brat' of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki. He held no grudge against the kid it was just how he recognized him nothing personal just a title.

The other was in a blue high-collared short sleeved shirt white armbands white shorts and blue sandals he had bluish black hair shaped like a duck butt. Kildred knew by his fair skin, his hair, and the obvious symbol on his back this was an Uchiha so he was Sasuke Uchiha.

The genin were in formation around Tazuna while Kakashi was trapped in a water prison kept by someone who Kildred couldn't Identify but looked very familiar. One thing did shock him Kakashi had his sharingan showing meaning whoever he was fighting was a worthy enemy.

He stopped analyzing suddenly and stared at the sword the enemy had and knowing that it was Kubikiribōchō knew that it was Momochi Zabuza that Kakashi was fighting. He stared shocked as two of the genin (the only ones he thought were worth anything as the girl just stood there) put together a plan that freed Kakashi by throwing two Fuma Shuriken one in the shadow if the other. The second one was just the blonde one henged into the shuriken and he threw a kunai which Zabuza was forced to dodge forcing him to free Kakashi.

This was the moment that Kildred decided that he should intervene. Appearing on the middle of the lake he stared at Zabuza as the rest of them snapped their attention to them.

"Kakashi-san, I hope you know that the two boys of your genin are extremely battle smart" Kildred stated as he appeared.

"Zoldyck-san I'm guessing you are the backup Hokage-Sama sent" Kakashi replied, "And I agree they are even if they went against my orders to leave." As he said this the Naruto looked sheepish as he scratched behind his head.

"Yeah, and man was it boring to get here non-stop running," Kildred said sighing with his eyes closed.

"Right" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Excuse me but you don't happen to be Kildred Zoldyck?" Zabuza asked

"Yes Zabuza-san I am and you are interfering with my mission so if you could just leave that'd be great" Kildred replied with his ever present apathetic face.

"Yeah right two bounties in one go if I stay and kill you and mister copy-cat over there then I'll be rolling in money after the bridge builder is dead" Zabuza laughed.

"You certainly are confident that you'll win aren't you?" Kildred asked sarcastically "Anyway Kakashi stand back and let me deal with him please"

Kakashi nodded and put his headband back over his sharingan eye. Sasuke stared shocked at Kakashi.

"Are you seriously going to have him fight by himself?" He shouted.

"I don't see why not he can handle himself" Kakashi said lazily. Sasuke stared at him shocked. Naruto on the other hand was staring at Kildred as if sizing him up. Kakashi was slightly shocked at this but had suspected that it was just a goofy mask but didn't fully realize how different he could be.

Kildred finally turned his full attention to Zabuza. He slowly drew his sword.

Zabuza was staring at the sword calculatingly admiring the craftsmanship and trying to pinpoint where he had seen the handle it before then it hit him. That was the sword handle of an old family that passed it through the clan heads. The reason he could not identify it at first is because each head has a customized blade to fit the handle.

The blade was an elegant design that was pure black and seemed to suck the light out of the area around the blade. The blade was a rather simple straight edge design but the simplicity did nothing to change the deadliness look the blade had. The sword had a deadly looking point and the handle seemed to be at a slightly different angle than the blade.

Sasuke stared at Kildred hard trying to remember where he had seen him before. Meanwhile, Naruto was staring at the sword in awe, and Sakura was… staring at Sasuke's thinking face with hearts in her eyes.

"Shall we?" Kildred asked Zabuza.

"Bring it on" Zabuza replied.

Zabuza charged him bringing his cleaver up in a large diagonal slash upwards looking to finish fast, Kildred lazily brought his blade lazily up and blocked the blade with no effort whatsoever. Zabuza was pushing hard trying to overcome him with both hands on his blade, Kildred pushed back slightly and knocked Zabuza off balance and slashed three times in rapid succession putting three separate slash marks on Zabuza's chest. Zabuza jumped back.

"I guess I underestimated you," Zabuza said laughing slightly.

"I certainly hope that was the problem," Kildred said in a bored tone.

Zabuza grit his teeth and charged swinging Kubikiribōchō in a large arc, Kildred lazily parried the blade knocking it downwards and thrust his sword forward intent on stabbing Zabuza in the chest. Zabuza quickly brought his blade up blocking the blade, albeit just barely. Sliding slightly by the force of the attack Zabuza grit his teeth again.

This time Kildred charged leaving no room to breathe as he launched attack after attack at Zabuza, still keeping the blank look on his face. Finally, he let loose a rather vicious kick into Zabuza's stomach sending him flying back onto land.

Zabuza got to his feet rather quickly and got into a defensive stance. Kildred stared blankly at him and then disappeared from sight.

" _He's faster than anyone I've ever seen,"_ Zabuza thought while everyone else was having similar thoughts.

" _He may even be faster than Minato-Sensei,"_ Kakashi thought while barley tracking him with his Sharingan.

The genin all had no idea where to even start looking. Naruto was in awe, Sasuke was thinking about how this man may even be stronger than Itachi, and Sakura was thinking about how her Sasuke was stronger than that.

When Kildred reappeared he was behind Zabuza with his blade pointed downwards it seemed to be dripping blood, meanwhile, Zabuza had sprouted blood and fell to his knees. Kildred turned around and looked to be about to finish the job, raising the blade for the final blow when multiple senbon flew and hit Zabuza in the back of the neck. Kildred's head snapped toward the hunter-nin on a branch above him.

"Thank you Shinobi-san I've been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza for a while now." The Hunter-nin said calmly

Kildred looked at him suspiciously then walked calmly towards Zabuza and checked for a pulse. Finding none he looked at the Hunter blankly.

"You're welcome Hunter-san," He said blankly.

Meanwhile the genin were all staring in shock at how calmly the hunter-nin had killed and how he was just standing as if he hadn't done anything.

"I will be taking his body and leaving now" The hunter-nin stated calmly as he grabbed Zabuza's arm and disappeared.

Kildred calmly walked over to them and reached into a pouch he appeared to have gotten out of nowhere and pulled out a sucker he put it in his mouth and breathed deeply with his eyes shut once he got there.

"Shall we go to your house now Tazuna-san" He stated calmly.

"Oh yeah it's just a few miles up ahead" he said quickly.

"Good we can talk more when we are there" Kildred responded.

"So who are you?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I am Kildred Zoldyck head of the Zoldyck clan" He responded

"But there is no Zoldyck clan," Sakura said thinking she knew everything there was to know about all the clans in Konoha.

"Yes there is it's just not a very public or social clan" Surprisingly it was Sasuke that said this.

"Oh and how do you know Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn He came to several of my clan dinners with his father when I was a kid" Sasuke replied

"While we were on great terms with the Uchiha clan we never really talked to other clans and there is not enough information that is okay with being public to teach at the academy." Kildred stated "While I am clan head now I am also the last member of my clan as my father died a few years ago and my mother died giving birth to me and we are usually a single family clan there are rarely multiple children and only one ever keeps the family name. They just get a new one and start a separate family and are not allowed to teach certain techniques to their children or apprentices. It is always a choice of who gets to be the next clan head and there are few conflicts over it."

"You should teach Sasuke-kun everything you know and give him your sword. It would be an honor for you and he could make you really popular being known as the one who taught the last Uchiha" Sakura stated in her devoted fangirl ways. Sasuke glared at her. And Kakashi and Naruto sighed. Kildred stared at her blankly.

"I would teach Sasuke if he asked not for the reputation because I don't care to much about that but because I like him and know him personally or at least knew him when he was younger." Kildred responded calmly "besides I don't think your Sensei would like it if I took one of his students."

"Maybe some joint teaching but I would appreciate it if you let me teach my students" Kakashi stated with an eye smile.

"We're here" Tazuna stated suddenly.

They walked towards a small two story house on the edge of the water. It was a nice cozy looking house. Tazuna knocked and the door opened to reveal a semi-attractive woman in her seemingly mid to late twenties.

"Father" She practically shouted while hugging Tazuna.

"Hey Tsunami-Chan" He said happily "These Super Shinobi have escorted me safely home."

"Thank you so much for protecting my father" she said.

"It's no problem but would you mind if I could get a bed in a spare room because I think if I don't lie down soon I'm going to pass

out" Kakashi stated happily with an eye smile the whole time.

"Oh yes follow me" She said

When they all got into the room Kakashi was now laying down in Kildred decided to get to business.

"Zabuza is not dead the Hunter-nin was helping him" he declared shocking them "I know this because they hit a non-lethal spot in his neck. I did not call it out because Kakashi was in no shape to help me and I was unsure of the strength of the fake hunter-nin" They all nodded at his reasoning "now It is likely he will be recovered in about a week or so, and you will need to be prepared to face them because there is likely to be another Jounin level shinobi that will keep me and Kakashi occupied so you are going to be training practically non-stop for the next week."


End file.
